<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blessed Be the Mystery of Love by Readvelvett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918593">Blessed Be the Mystery of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readvelvett/pseuds/Readvelvett'>Readvelvett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Fluff, Possible smut, cmbyn!au, loosely based off of cmbyn, poly!wenreneri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readvelvett/pseuds/Readvelvett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeri enjoyed the simple things, Wendy and Irene were far from simple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introspection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The CMBYN x RV AU that no one asked for but I am delivering anyways. Also it's not beta read so sorry for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yeri was not one for grand theatrics, she preferred the simple things in life. A good book, a beautiful song, a balanced meal. The extravagances her parents sought didn't so much appeal to her, their ideals for living lavishly in the historical Italian villa felt mundane overall. All the open space with so much subtle detail, she couldn’t fathom putting so much work into art for it to be passed by without thought. It’s why she enjoyed the smaller things, she’d rather see a nicely done simple piece of music compared to a detailed piece full of strings and percussions that’s just too overwhelming to absorb completely. Her parents didn’t see the value in living in such an “elementary” lifestyle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You will learn to appreciate the fine details later in life Yerim.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her parents would remind her, chiding her for spending so much time in one corner of the house with her books and her sheets of music. They would push her to explore, send her out into the sweltering heat of the Italian summer. The sun would bear down on her, burning her skin and the heat drying her mouth out and frizzing her hair. The people out and about bothered her, the noise of idle chattering with little to no depth behind the words. Yeri didn’t understand, why converse at all if not for achieving an end? It confused her far too much, for this, she was never good at acquainting herself with others. She much preferred the fictional characters in her novels, those who truly understood that sometimes the simple things were just inherently better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bae Irene and Son Wendy were anything but simple. They worked so diligently together to explore the finer details, to find the answers to things that are far too complicated for simple loving Yeri to comprehend. But despite their need for detail, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the simplicity of Yeri’s lifestyle. They enjoyed her books, they enjoyed her music, they enjoyed her company. She can’t fathom the level of cognitive dissonance one must feel to be able to match both ends of a spectrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>bothered</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeri. It bothered her how she was so unable to understand them, as if she had ever had a need to understand anyone. It bothered her how she couldn’t see past their simplicities. It bothered her how she felt the need blooming in her chest every time Irene smiled her way or Wendy gave her praise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It bothered her how for the first time in her life she wanted to appreciate the finer details. She wanted to explore every aspect of both women in and out. How can she possibly enjoy simplicity when she yearned to discover every last one of the complicated aspects of her feelings? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy and Irene came into her life like a meteor, fast and unwelcome, and she despised them for it. She despised the way they made her heart contract with emotion at every glance and touch. It just wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The summer of 1983 would turn Yeri into the very thing she despised, and she would carry these memories for as long as she lived.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The heat of summer in 1983 Italy was sweltering, sun bearing down across the country, bathing it in light. Yeri was not partial to summer, she found it no more than mundane. The heat, the population, the activities, nothing appealed to her as much as settling down with a good book in the coolest nook of their villa. She left the villa on very few occasions, able to count the reasons on one hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span>Her parents sent her out on an errand rush.</span></li>
<li><span>She was with her neighbor, a young woman named Seulgi.</span></li>
<li><span>Her one (and only) friend Joy dragged her from the confines of her home.</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeri wasn’t someone with many friends, not that she truly minded. Being from America, her family only spent the summer and certain holidays at their private villa, spending the rest of the year back in the states where her father taught at a university. That’s not to say Yeri had many friends back in America either, the teen much prefered being by herself. People were exhausting and far too complicated, her books and her music were much nicer companions in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joy was the exception to the rule, and despite their contrasting personalities, they got on well. Joy had saved Yeri from an unfortunate skirmish in a marketplace three years prior, defending her against the angry man she had accidentally bumped into. To avoid the issue, Yeri had simply offered to pay for his things that had dropped, but Joy wasn’t going to let him get away with it when it was his fault in the first place for not paying attention. She still remembers the confusion on Joy’s face when Yeri asked her what she wanted in return for her help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Just your friendship, silly.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her Italian had been rusty at that point, but Joy spent her time indoors with her teaching her both Korean and Italian, only in exchange for Yeri to go out and have fun with her when asked. They made compromises for one another, leaned on each other in times of need, and were always there no matter what part of the world one of them may be in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeri thinks fondly of their friendship now, staring at Joy who was ranting about a local boy being a complete and utter jerk to her. Over the three years, the brunette had grown into her features and looked more beautiful as the days passed. She wasn’t one for giving (or receiving) compliments, but she wasn’t shy about handing them to Joy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya! Yeri are you even listening to me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A hand slapped her shoulder, colliding painfully with the exposed skin and Yeri yelped in surprise. Joy pouted, clearly offended by the lack of attention Yeri was giving her. She rubbed her palm gently over her red shoulder, giving Joy an unforgiving face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First, that hurt. Second, I was busy thinking about how pretty you look if you must know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeri knew how to appease Joy, you either compliment her or agree with her, it was fool proof and simple just how Yeri liked it. The smile that spread on Joy’s face told her that her tactic had worked yet again, but she scoffed in disgust when Joy pressed a kiss to her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awe, you’re so cute.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sneered in disgust, rubbing the wet spot on her cheek and glaring at Joy. The glare didn’t last long as she watched Joy beam at her, perfect pearly white teeth shining. Yeri let the corner of her lips quirk in a half smile back at her best friend before both of their attentions were drawn to the open window. A car had pulled up in front of the villa, and they could hear Yeri’s parents speaking excitedly as the doors to the car opened and shut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The graduate student is here already?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Students.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeri corrected Joy without turning to her, both of them wandered towards the window instead and looked down to observe the scene outside. Two young women were smiling and bowing respectfully to her parents, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t surprised by how stunning they both looked. As if Joy was thinking the same, she leaned over to Yeri and whispered loudly against her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re so pretty! Damn it, now all the guys will be staring at them instead of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeri narrowed her eyes, the thought of boys crowding around the villa and fawning over the guests filled her with dread. She could only hope that the girls were modest, they were here to learn after all, not fraternize with the local men especially when they were unrefined and disrespectful. But it was their education Yeri was worried for, not their feelings. They watched silently as the group of people entered the home, and Joy nudged Yeri’s shoulder gently, pulling her from her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should probably go introduce yourself, you know your parents will have your head if you don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling her eyes, Yeri lifted herself off of the floor and brushed her shirt down to remove the wrinkles. Joy brushed her hair down, pulling the knots out of it and making sure it looked perfect. Yeri stepped back as Joy kept fixing her outfit and held her hand up to stop her ministrations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re not royalty, Sooyoung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Joy grumpled and held her hands up in defeat, allowing Yeri to slip out of her bedroom -- now ex-bedroom -- and descend the steps to the first floor. She followed the sound of voices to the foyer, peeking her head in shyly and taking in the newcomers before she was noticed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yerim, good you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her father noticed her quite quickly, and she was pulled into the room fully and planted in front of the women. They gave her genuine smiles but Yeri couldn’t muster enough motivation to give them one back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my daughter Yerim, she spends much of her time tucked away reading or playing the piano.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeri wasn’t offended, her father wasn’t the best with praise, but he appreciated her dedication to literature and her pianist skills. This was his way of showing her off to his newest students, and she was content with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her father gestured to the woman at the forefront. Yeri took in her appearance quickly, she was nearly the same height as her, her hair was straight and kept well, her face was oval in shape and she had larger features. Her nose was a bit large for her face, but her lips were shaped nicely and she had exceptionally perfect cheekbones. She was pretty, Yeri could give her that much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yerim, this is Son Wendy, my latest protégé.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was greeted with a warm smile and an outstretched hand, one that she took and shook loosely. Her hand was warm, and her palm was soft against Yeri’s own; the sensation caused the hair on her arms to raise ever so slightly. She didn’t dwell on the thought much as her attention was drawn to the other woman. She was paler in comparison, with smaller, sharper features and longer, sleeker hair. Yeri thought she could very well fit in with the gods and goddesses she’ll spend her life dedicated to exploring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And this right here is one of our finest in the program, Bae Joohyun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another hand stuck out, albeit slower and more hesitant. Her hand was colder, but just as soft as Wendy’s. It felt different, but a nice different, and she let her mind debate on which she liked more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, just call me Irene.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was incredibly soft, and it filled Yeri’s ears like a pleasant melody. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Irene</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she wondered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where does such a nickname come from?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Though, she didn’t want to linger on it for too long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why Irene?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seems her mother was reading her mind, asking the questions Yeri wouldn’t bother to ask no matter how curious she was. She noticed Wendy raise her hand shyly out of the corner of her eye, a small yet enticing smile filling her lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave it to her the first day we met, she was so pretty I was so flustered and I couldn’t help but blurt the name out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wendy’s voice was different from Irene’s, and Yeri isn’t sure why she’s so surprised as if she had expected these women to be carbon copies of one another. Wendy’s voice was like honey, sweet and thick with depth. Yeri doesn’t doubt that she would be a phenomenal singer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In Greek mythology, Irene is the goddess of peace. Wendy said it was the first thing that came to mind because of my serene expression,” Irene turned to face Wendy, flashing her one of the softest smiles Yeri has ever seen, one filled with adoration, “ and it seemed to have stuck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeri took in every word Irene said like oxygen, growing fonder of her voice with each syllable. But the conversation began to lull after that, and Yeri didn’t miss the way Wendy attempted to stifle a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be tired after traveling for so long, Yerim be a dear and show them to their room yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeri nodded curtly to her mother, gesturing for the newcomers to follow her through the villa. They thanked their hosts gratefully before stepping in line behind the youngest resident. The air was awkward as Yeri made no effort to start conversation, something her guests clearly hadn’t anticipated. She paid no mind to their awkwardness, just wordlessly leading them to the staircase with the task of getting them settled at the forefront of her mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the same moment they reached the base of the stairs, another person came barreling down. Yeri watched in amusement as Joy nearly tripped down the middle step upon seeing the three staring at the bottom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Hi, I’m Joy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped down the last few steps as she animatedly introduced herself to the foreigners. Yeri watched on as Joy leaned in towards Wendy and pressed kisses to both of her cheeks, smirking at the shocked expression and flush of the woman’s perfect cheeks. Joy proceeded to do the same to Irene, no surprise evident on the newcomers features. She let them get acquainted for a moment before Joy turned back to her and gave her an apologetic smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promised my mom I’d be home for dinner so I best get going. Ciao!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They said their goodbyes, waving Joy off as she skipped out the door and disappeared through the entrance of the villa. Yeri glances over at her guests, taking in the tint on Wendy’s cheeks once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s part of the culture to greet others with cheek kisses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An explanation wasn’t needed, she's sure Wendy had picked up on that by now, but for whatever reason she wanted them to hear her voice. Irene nodded in understanding, not surprising Yeri as the woman seemed like she was well put together with knowledge. Wendy just narrowed her eyes at her in confusion, lips parting before quirking upwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how come you didn’t greet us that way?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeri’s face twitched, she was sure Wendy was trying to play with her, and she didn’t like it. Playfulness wasn’t exactly in her repertoire, and she’d prefer to stick to what she knew. Clearing her throat of any unwanted obstructions, she gave her best smile full of false friendliness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not from here, I don’t follow the culture.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned on her heels without another word and continued up the stairs, not bothering to make sure they followed. Reaching the banister, she waited for a few moments as the guests caught up to her, their bags in hand. Maybe Yeri should’ve offered to help, but she didn’t really care to make conversation if she didn’t need to. Wordlessly, she resumed walking towards her room, pushing the door open and gesturing for the guests to enter first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is your room yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, but I’ll be in that room over there. We’ll share a bathroom but not much else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeri gestured to the door on the other side of the room, the one that led to a smaller room, presumably meant to be room for a child. Wendy followed her gesture with a nod while irene inspected the room they would be in for the next two months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would it be a problem if we pushed the bed together? We like to be close to one another.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question caught Yeri off guard, she couldn’t fathom why they would rather sleep close to each other with the heat being so blistering even at night. The teen felt their lingering gazes and she realized she had been absorbed by her thoughts. She wasn’t even sure why she cared so much to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that won’t be a problem. But a forewarning, it gets very hot at night.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That won’t be an issue.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Irene’s curt reply confused Yeri, but she shook her head before she allowed herself to think into her confusion too much. She cleared her throat and stepped towards the door once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Well, I’ll leave you to settle in. If you have any questions, my parents are downstairs or the staff should be around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we not ask you? You will be living right next to us anyways.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her jaw clenched, if Wendy continued to press her for conversation she was surely going to spend the summer miserably. What was so difficult about understanding what she said? Yeri didn’t include herself for a reason, there should be nothing to question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She exited the room before they had a chance to reply, clicking the door shut behind her and walking the few steps to her own bedroom door. Dinner would be called shortly, but she had just enough time to finish another chapter. If only she could focus on the words, rather her attention had been tuned into the muffled conversation and movements from the other side of the door. She found herself trying to listen into what Wendy and Irene were saying, but she could not for the life of her figure out why she was so interested. Eventually the noise settled, and she finished her chapter just before the dinner bell had been rung. Creasing the page, she tossed the book onto her bedside table and made her way out into the hall, hesitating in front of the women’s bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They called for dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She said it loud enough for them to hear, but when she received no response she just kept going. There was no point in intruding, if they were not awake it was not her responsibility to wake them up. Yeri ate dinner quietly and listened to her parents converse in Korean, she just wanted to retreat back to her room and read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m finished, if you’ll excuse me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her parents sent halfhearted responses her way, letting her slip away to her room without another thought. Yeri attempts to finish the rest of her book, but she can’t focus with the looming presence in the next room over. It feels suffocating, unlike it had with any of her father’s other interns. She wrote it off as just being overwhelmed by there being two interns. It definitely wasn’t the fact that they were stunning, nor was it their closeness with one another. Yeri couldn't care less if she were being honest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeri still found herself tossing and turning in the early hours of the morning, the thought of two alluring women weighing heavily on her mind. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunday Breakfasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning was just as hot and bright as the many before it, and Yeri woke to uncomfortable warmth. Sunlight had streamed through the window and onto her sheets, essentially cooking her beneath them. She didn’t get herself out of bed before a noise from the bathroom alerted her. Eyes averting to the open door — it being the only entrance to her room aside from the one in her old bedroom — and she felt her cheeks tinge pink when she noticed Irene wrapped in a towel. Yeri took in the way water dripped from the ends of her damp hair, the way beads of water rolled down her exposed back, her skin pasty but seemingly smooth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks away quickly knowing that this was inappropriate of her, throwing the sheet off of herself and climbing out of bed. Why Irene didn’t close the door, she wasn’t sure. Maybe Irene wanted her to see, or maybe Yeri hoped that was her intent. Slipping some denim shorts over her legs, she tried not to think too much about what was under Irene’s towel. Those thoughts were complicated and fairly perverted, and Yeri would just prefer not to deal with that debacle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back towards the bathroom, she made eye contact with Irene through the mirror. The woman shot her a small smile and Yeri didn’t pay any mind to the way her heart skipped a beat. She made her way into the bathroom, not looking at Irene as she grabbed her toothbrush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Yerim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Yeri is fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good morning Just Yeri.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a level of amusement in Irene’s voice that Yeri couldn’t comprehend, she didn’t find it funny or amusing at all. It seemed more like something Wendy would say just based on the limited exchanges they’ve had. If Irene was anything like Wendy, Yeri was positive that she would spend the rest of her summer in a constant state of annoyance. When Irene didn’t receive a good morning back, she finished patting her face dry and retreated to the open door to her own bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you at breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri hummed in somewhat of an acknowledgement and wet her toothbrush, watching Irene close the door to her room in her peripheral vision. She sighed at her reflection and began to brush her teeth, pretending she didn’t see the half nude body sleeping on one of the beds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was prepared similar to every Sunday, at least that remained the same. Her parents had invited their younger neighbor over as they usually did on Sunday morning. Yeri smiled upon seeing the woman sitting in her usual spot, hair up in a messy bun, loose button up shirt tucked into her denim shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi unnie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman’s eyes moved to Yeri upon hearing the eighteen year old call her name. She smiled wide, eyes crinkling with affection as the younger approached her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There she is! I thought you’d never wake up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri leaned down to press soft kisses to both of Seulgi’s cheeks, the woman copying her actions. Yeri pulled away and grabbed one of Seulgi’s hands, relishing in the company of the older woman who she looked up to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t follow the culture here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gripped Seulgi’s hand tighter upon hearing the teasing voice behind her, letting go when the woman flinched in surprise. She turned with a stoic face, greeted with Wendy who was no longer half nude and snoring into the pillow. Irene followed behind her, rubbing a hand up her arm soothingly and laughing amused at her tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wendy, take it easy on her before you make her explode with rage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This pulled a laugh from everyone, even her parents had laughed at Irene’s joke. Yeri didn’t laugh, and Seulgi just glanced at her beet red expression with a raised eyebrow. She reached out under the table and patted Yeri’s knee when the brunette sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi, this is my newest protégé Wendy. Wendy this is our neighbor Kang Seulgi. I believe you two are similar ages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seulgi shot Wendy a warm smile, sticking her hand out for a simple handshake. Yeri smirked into her lap when Seulgi pointedly did not greet the newcomers as she usually would, that being with kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I suppose you’re twenty two as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy nodded and gave Seulgi’s hand a firm shake, mimicking her smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, when is your birthday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“February twenty first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irene stepped forward with her hand outstretched as she answered for Wendy, and it made Yeri’s stomach bubble strangely. It’s clear that Wendy and Irene were close, she could’ve surmised this from the way they pushed their beds together. Though, she wasn’t sure why it made her grip her spoon tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bae Joohyun, but please call me Irene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Irene is one of the finest in the art history program. It’s an honor to have her here with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irene blushes from the praise, but doesn’t comment on it as Seulgi gives her an impressed look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well Irene. And Wendy,” the woman turns back to the cause of Yeri’s frustrations, “it seems like I’m older than you by just eleven days, how interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t inquire any farther, and breakfast began. Yeri stayed silent as she ate her porridge, listening to her father talk highly of his students, praising their abilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me for asking, but you’ve only ever had one intern per summer, why two this year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seulgi wiped her mouth with a napkin respectfully, glancing curiously at Yeri’s father. Yeri noticed the way Irene and Wendy turned slightly pink, as if they knew what the answer was going to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Irene is just a year older than Wendy, she became her mentor in the program. But they worked so well together that they’ve become a team, where one goes the other follows. Their work ethic is undeniably incredible, just as strong as their chemistry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father shot a wink at the women, and they looked down in slight discomfort after being put on the spot as such. Seulgi gave a short nod and took a sip from her glass of juice, no further questions being asked. Yeri places her spoon down hastily and pushes herself up, having had enough of this conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be in my room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not so fast Yerim!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her father called her attention back before she had the chance to slip away, she grit her teeth and put a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like you to show Wendy and Irene around today, get them acquainted with the town and the marketplaces. They’ll be running some errands for me and getting work done around the town. It's important they know where they’re going.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri couldn’t comprehend why her father wanted her of all people to show his interns around. Why he couldn’t do it himself, or get the driver to do it, she wasn’t sure. But she was positive this was his way of trying to get her out of the house, he was the one who complained the most about her homebody tendencies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. If you’re satisfied, we can be going now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, the less time she had to spend with Wendy and Irene the better. They looked at her with matching surprised expressions, but Irene set her fork down and Wendy wiped her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, thank you for breakfast. Nice to meet you Seulgi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy bowed to the family, Irene following suit as they grouped up with Yeri. The younger approached Seulgi, kissing her cheeks once more as a goodbye and waving to her parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you soon Unnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women followed her wordlessly as she gestured for them to walk with her towards the front of the villa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you call us unnie? We are older than you, you know. You’re confusing Yerim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing yeri was not, it was confusing and everyone could attest to it. So why Wendy didn’t see her the same was a mystery to her, and she felt threatened, like Wendy saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her than there was. The way the woman just wouldn’t let her be, trying to dig deeper into her life as if she had the right to. She wouldn’t admit that the woman made her stomach turn just by being around her. She wouldn’t admit that her anger only bubbled because Wendy made her </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She didn’t want to think about more than she had to. She clenched her fists, turning angrily on the balls of her heels. She was incredibly hot despite wearing shorts and a loose t-shirt that cut off at her midriff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seulgi </span>
  <em>
    <span>unnie </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Korean Italian, it’s part of her culture and I respect that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri gave Wendy a challenging glare, daring her to ask any more questions. Irene stood by observing, she recognized that this was a test for Wendy, and she was not going to involve herself where she wasn’t needed. Wendy paid no mind to her challenge, either not recognizing it or completely disregarding it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that we weren’t raised with Korean culture then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri felt like her skin was going to boil, and it surely wasn’t from the heat the sun was producing. Her jaw trembled harshly, not because she was furious with Wendy, because she was furious with the way Wendy wasn’t trying to challenge her. She spoke so calmly, like a fight was not what she was seeking. Wendy was merely asking questions Yeri didn’t know the answers to, and it made her look like a petulant child to act so indignantly. If only Wendy just tried to antagonize her, she could have a legitimate reason to feel so much emotion towards the woman. This was far too complicated and confusing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Yeri doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>complicated, can’t they see that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She decided to avoid answering Wendy’s question, instead turning back to the bike rack and pulling the two bikes from it. She evened out her breathing before turning around with the bikes, pushing one out towards the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We only have two bikes, so you’ll have to share.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded simultaneously, conversing over who would be in control before settling on Wendy. Yeri watched out of the corner of her eye as Wendy climbed onto the bike, Irene fitting effortlessly against her back and wrapping her arms around her waist easily. It’s almost as if they had done this before, or at least been in such close proximity. Yeri wouldn’t doubt it, they seem like close friends, or more but Yeri didn’t like to think about that. Without word, she kicked off the ground, beginning to cycle slowly and listening as the two followed close behind her away from the villa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wind blowing through her short hair as she picked up speed was refreshing, and the way it blew underneath her shirt, painting her stomach and chilling her sticky skin was heavenly. They took some time just cycling around town, Yeri stopping occasionally to show them certain buildings or shops, one’s she thought might be useful for their studies. They stopped after a while, settling down at an open table in the pavilion to rest their legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you do for fun Yerim?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again with the questions, but this time from Irene who had yet to say more than a few words to her at all. She found herself less agitated by the older woman’s question, almost like Irene didn’t care to know as much as Wendy did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually just read, play piano, write music.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, no friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a question Yeri would’ve expected from Wendy, but she caught Irene’s curious gaze and felt as though she couldn’t breathe. The woman’s attention was entirely on her, her eyes light but piercing and Yeri felt as if she was under a spell. Maybe Irene was a goddess, it explains her unnatural beauty and Yeri’s inability to look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just Joy, I’m not much of a socializer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need to be opening up, if anything Yeri would prefer not too, but something about Irene just wouldn’t let her hold back. It was comfortable in an uncomfortable way, and Yeri didn’t like the way her body was heating again under the woman’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you do at night Yerim?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wendy finally interrupted, and for once Yeri was too busy trying to discover what about Irene made her so hot to be agitated by the younger woman’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes Joy drags me to parties, there’s one this Friday if you’re interested in exploring the nightlife of teenagers in Italy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why Yeri just invited these women without thinking was beyond her. Never in a million years had Yeri thought she would so effortlessly be the one to invite others somewhere. Her cheeks flushed when she realized what she had done, she was dense for believing two women in their early twenties would want to spend their time in Italy around a bunch of horny teenagers and cheap booze. Her gaze lingered on Wendy, admiring the way her light brown hair shined under the sunlight, it looked so soft and she felt a disturbing urge to run her hands through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The matching looks of shock on both Irene and Yeri’s faces were priceless, but Wendy only gave them a smile and looked to Irene for confirmation. The fair woman just nodded dumbly, looking at Yeri with a half genuine smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. We’ll be there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence filled the air around them afterwards, and Yeri felt utterly embarrassed by her actions. It was clear to her that Wendy was being nice and Irene was only going along with it so as to not upset her. Did they see her as a child? Is that why they were acting this way? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course they see you as a child</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yeri thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you just eagerly invited them to a party full of teenagers</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She felt shame bubble within her, maybe they thought she would burst with anger if they didn’t say yes like she does half the time Wendy speaks to her. In their eyes she must just be an immature, hot tempered eighteen year old. Irene cleared her throat and stood before she could berate herself any farther.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Wendy and I best be off to get some work done. We’ll see you back at the villa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri watched wordlessly as Wendy hopped back on the bike, Irene pressing close against her with her arms wrapped around Wendy’s middle. She tried not to focus on the way Irene’s breasts pressed tenderly against Wendy’s back, the younger woman’s breasts outlined by her tight t-shirt as Irene gripped the material tightly. She really was a pervert, a sick one at that for paying attention to other women like that. Watching them cycle into the distance, Yeri was left feeling embarrassed and ashamed as she mounted her own bike and kicked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri shouldn’t be so flustered over two women she barely knows, yet here she is thinking of nothing else as the beautiful Italian scenery passes by. They made her think beyond her simplicity, if only they were simple maybe she wouldn’t be so bothered by plaguing thoughts. She desperately wanted to understand them, but she had never had such a strong desire to understand anything in her life. For once, she let herself mull over why as she cycled her way back to the villa.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pools and Pianos only spelled trouble for Yeri</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took almost two weeks yikes, I got distracted with finals and stuff sorry about that. The next chapter will be much more interesting.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Halfway into the week and Yeri remained unable to clear up her confusion. She had limited interactions with the interns, mainly just breakfast and dinner as they were always working in her father’s office or our together running work related errands. Yeri didn’t venture out much, spending most of her time in her room reading or writing music. She spent a few hours with Seulgi on Tuesday, helping her garden and talking about meaningless things; it was nice to have someone to talk about nothing with. Seulgi was always refreshing for Yeri, making her more comfortable than her own mother or father did. She trusted the woman with her life, and Seulgi had never let her down before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a particularly hot day on Wednesday, and her family had decided on swimming, even inviting Seulgi and Joy over. The former had declined the offer, citing that she had some work to attend to, but Joy was never one to turn down a tan and a dip in the water. Plus she had expressed to Yeri over the phone that she was eager to see the graduate students again. Though Yeri could not fathom why she would, she had to admit that she was relieved to know that Joy would be with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nearing midnoon when Joy arrived, dressed in shorts that were perhaps a little too short and a tank top. Her skin was flawless, something Yeri always admired as her own skin was pale in comparison. Joy was sunkissed every summer, her smooth skin tanning beautifully while Yeri tended to just burn painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya! Kim Yerim let’s go, daylight is wasting!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joy, as loud and obnoxious as ever, yanked Yeri from the confines of her bedroom. She had yet to set foot outside, she had been doing her best to avoid the two students after the way she invited them to a party. She felt awkward and embarrassed and rather than dealing with that, she figured avoiding the situation would make it easier. But with Joy around, taking refuge wasn’t possible, at least she wouldn’t be alone to her disruptive thoughts anymore. She allowed the taller girl to drag her downstairs and outside to where everyone else was. She spotted her parents talking under the shade of their orange tree, they didn’t seem to be using many words, but Yeri didn’t expect much more from a half-assed marriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she turned towards the pool, her breath hitched and she resisted the urge to choke. Wendy and Irene were in the pool giggling and splashing one another. Their bodies were half submerged, and she admired the way water dripped off of them. Irene was wearing a simple baby pink bikini, and her smooth milky skin was glistening under the sun, probably paler than Yeri’s own. Wendy was different, she had more defined muscles, and Yeri nearly coughed seeing the defining lines of her abdominal muscles. Her skin was tanner, shinier, almost like she had been polished. Yeri felt a strange feeling bubbling in her chest, but she shook it off as Joy dragged her towards the pool, shedding her shorts and top quickly and slipping in with a laugh. Yeri hovered at the edge of the pool, not completely comfortable exposing her own body right just yet. But she felt a strange bitterness creep up her throat when she watched Joy press her lips to Wendy and Irene’s cheeks, greeting them happily in Korean rather than Italian which she usually speaks with Yeri. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yerim, don’t just stand there sweating in this heat! Come in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about Wendy’s Korean sent a shiver up Yeri’s spine, she articulated so well it impressed her. She really shouldn’t be surprised though, Wendy was impressive in most aspects of the word. She stared at the brunette’s extended hand dumbly until she was prompted once more to enter the pool. Finding herself unable to say no, she shyly shedded her own shorts and shirt, leaving her in a purple bikini. Taking Wendy’s hand, and nearly gasping at the contact, she let the older woman tug her into the pool, a loud yelp escaping her. The water was cold against her hot skin, a welcoming but shocking feeling. And the shock did not fade as a defined arm wrapped around her shoulder, one that was most certainly not Joy’s. She stood in the pool, stock still as Wendy rubbed her shoulders loose, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Geez you’re so tense, do you ever relax?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There she went again, making Yeri feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She didn’t appreciate it, the way Wendy’s hands made her skin feel hotter than the sun, the way Wendy spoke so calmly to her in Korean, the way Wendy asked questions. She pulled away like she had been burnt, flinching far away from the woman’s contact and closer to Joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an apology, maybe a confused one, but an apology nonetheless. And Yeri felt accomplished pulling an apology from the woman, as if she deserved one from Wendy in the first place. Maybe she did, maybe Wendy should apologize for the way she makes Yeri feel. The close proximity was suffocating, Wendy’s hands — and who honestly knows what (or who) she’s done with those hands —were suffocating. Even being in the near proximity of them felt uncomfortable, Yeri wanted to look anywhere but at their bodies, dripping with water and glistening in the sunlight. The pool was a chilled temperature, but she somehow felt overwhelmingly hot. Her efforts to slip out of the pool were not unnoticed, and Joy’s slender arm wrapped around her waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, where are you going, you just got in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To sunbathe, my skin is a bit too pale for my liking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joy wasn’t stupid, and Yeri knew that well. So she avoided the suspicious look on her best friend’s face as she slithered out of the pool and went to settle under the sun. It was uncomfortable, not that Yeri expected otherwise, she hated sunbathing. Her family always joked that she looked like a vampire, and Joy always shuddered when she saw how terribly pale Yeri’s skin was all year round. She tried desperately not to focus on the laughter and splashing coming from the pool, pushing away the obvious jealousy that Joy was enjoying her time with the interns. Joy shouldn’t be fraternizing with the enemy here, she was Yeri’s friend, she should be hanging out with her instead. Yeri tries not to scrunch her face in disdain as she listens in, ignoring the knowledge that her skin was most definitely going to burn from laying in the sunlight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh the things she would do to avoid thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day’s activities didn’t last terribly long, and Yeri was more than pleased to return to the comforts of her home, away from the sun that left her looking like an overcooked lobster. She had fallen asleep, and to no one’s surprise really, her skin had acquired quite the harsh looking burn. Joy had all but dragged her back into the house upon realizing how red her skin was, and yeri honestly wasn’t surprised her parents weren’t the first to notice. Despite being right next to her, they failed to pay enough attention to even remember she exists half the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you into the house before you start steaming.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She curled her lip in annoyance when she heard the laughter from behind Joy, undoubtedly from Wendy and Irene. In her fit of anger, Yeri wrenched her hand out of Joy’s grasp and stomped her way into the house, vaguely aware that her longer legged best friend was keeping up behind her. The moment the door to Yeri’s temporary room was shut, Joy gave her the signature annoyed face she typically does. But this time it wasn’t just annoyance, Yeri could see genuine anger on her features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what’s going on with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb with me. You act so weird now that they’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because I don’t want them around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joy snorts, literally snorts in amusement at Yeri’s weak attempt to brush her off. She stands in front of the girl, ripping the book away from her face and holding it too high for Yeri to reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? Is that why you look as if your jaw will unhinge every time you’re near them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? That’s not true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rage was starting to bubble in her chest, this isn’t fair, why can’t Joy just leave her be? Why does Joy have to get inside of her mind and pick apart her thoughts like this? If only Joy would drop it, she would be able to pretend like her thoughts didn’t exist at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want them to leave, they’re nothing but trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so rude to them? What have they done to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So this is what Joy is angry about. Why? Yeri can’t fathom why Joy cares so much about two people who make Yeri want to pull her hair out. Isn’t Joy supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> friend? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re just…” She honestly doesn’t know what she’s supposed to say, it’s not as if Joy will magically understand the feelings she can’t, “they get on my nerves!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri wished she had a clear answer for Joy. But she didn’t, and her mouth parted and closed dumbly a few times before she resigned to silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>crisis</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re going through right now, but don’t project it onto two people who are nothing but kind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joy left without another word, leaving Yeri to brew in her annoyance. Her face twitched as she stared at the door Joy disappeared from. How dare she insinuate something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Has she no shame? Yeri scoffed as she pulled the book Joy dropped back up to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What does Joy know anyways?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri’s first pleasant, and admittedly favorite encounter with the two women dancing circles around her brain comes in the form of her prized piano. It was by far her favorite addition to the house, one she often spent hours slouched over, playing her heart out through the delicate keys. If there was one thing Yeri enjoyed the detail in, it was music. She could spend hours combing over single notes from a song and just admiring how it really brought an entire piece together. It was her one exception to the simplicity rule, an otherwise strictly unbent rule that she had no intention of changing. She enjoyed simple music, the style always appealing to her because of how something so simple could create such a beautiful melody. It was always ideal, but that’s not to say Yeri didn’t get ambitious with her play styles sometimes. And she found herself increasingly ambitious with the arrival of her house guests, though maybe she doesn’t realize it. Perhaps she was unconsciously looking for a way to show off her talents, not that she would ever admit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vivaldi? How Baroque of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri startled at the sound of footsteps and an all too familiar voice from behind her. She whipped around with flushed cheeks to see Wendy and Irene standing there, admiring her from the doorway where they had just entered from the backyard. Yeri tried not to think about their sun kissed skin on display only scantily covered by their bikinis. Wendy gave her an inspired smile, approaching first and pulling her honey brown hair up into a messy ponytail, Irene following suit with her wet raven locks draped over her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know Vivaldi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t try to hide her surprise, though she’s not exactly sure she should be surprised that Miss Know-It-All knows yet another interesting thing. Wendy gave her a cheeky smile and stopped at the foot of the piano, leaning against it and admiring it. Irene settled next to her, shoulders touching, and content to stay quiet and listen to the pleasant conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any good music lover should, especially those with a background in music.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiosity got the best of her, something that rarely ever happened, but she would think about that later. Right now, she was too busy getting excited over the prospect of Wendy playing piano like her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to, not so much anymore. Don’t have much time for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to play something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked a bit apprehensive, but Yeri was already sliding out of her spot and Irene was nudging Wendy forward eagerly, her face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. Wendy sat nervously, staring at the piano as if it was overwhelmingly daunting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bit rusty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave her softest smile, shooting Wendy a genuinely encouraging look before gesturing for her to take her time. Yeri’s sure Wendy couldn’t surprise her anymore than she already had, but the way her fingers transitioned from shaky to effortlessly gliding across the keys nearly knocked her off her feet. Not only was Wendy ambitiously recreating the sound of Liszt, one of the most difficult pianists to replicate, but she was doing it so incredibly effortlessly. Her stature, her facial expressions, the way her fingers moved with expert precision, Yeri was enamored by it all. Day by day, Wendy surprised her more and more, and it was starting to transition from bad surprise to delightful surprise. Yeri spends so much time studying Wendy herself, that she can barely focus on the beautiful piece she had brought to life. It’s not until Wendy retracted her hands and glanced sheepishly at the younger girl for approval that Yeri was shaken out of her stupor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rusty my ass. That was brilliant, aside from a few slip ups you nearly perfected that piece.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was nothing, I used to play much better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri scoffed in disbelief, there was no way Wendy just downplayed her skills. She was not going to stand for it, not when she finally had a skilled musician around to actually discuss music with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Un Sospiro </span>
  </em>
  <span>is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>! That’s one of Liszt’s most technically challenging pieces. Your form is immaculate. That was truly incredible!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I bet you could play it better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stunned. The only word that could accurately describe Yeri in this situation, aside from also warm and fuzzy of course. Something about Wendy’s tone sent shivers up her spine, the subtle awe and praise in her voice making Yeri feel like she never had. Compliments weren’t really a thing for her, she didn’t receive them often, and when she did it was never really welcomed. But here Wendy was, subtly complimenting her and she wouldn’t mind if the woman never stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you play it for me sometime?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth bloomed in Yeri’s chest at Wendy’s hopeful request, an odd feeling that had never been synonymous with the brunette in all of their previous encounters. She’s unable to look away from the woman seated at the piano as a bashful smile spreads on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conversation went mum for a moment before Irene, who had been characteristically silent for most of the musical jargon, finally spoke up. They turned to her, elbows propped on the piano, chin resting on her hands as she watched them in amusement and fascination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why have you never mentioned that you play Wan-ah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it just never came up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad it did now, you’ll have to play more for me.,” Yeri neary gulped audibly when Irene turned to her and winked, “for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eyes turn to her, face beet red and not just from the sunburn. The fact that these women actually wanted her around was shocking, not only because she thought they just viewed her as an immature teen, but because she wholeheartedly did not expect her heart to beat so fast at the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a beat in conversation, the three of them just acknowledging the semi sentimental moment they just had. Yeri was busy trying to calm her rapidly beating heart when irene tugged on her burnt arm slight. She hissed in pain and tried to lurch back, only to feel a cool palm soothingly rub the burn in a silent apology. Her eyes eventually trailed up to Irene’s, flushing again when she saw the gentle and hopeful look in her brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you teach me how to play?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I asked you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeri wants to say. She knows Irene isn’t dense, so what trick does she have up her sleeve?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not Wendy, I’m sure she can teach you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moves in closer, hand sliding up Yeri’s arm and she’s only vaguely aware of the way it stings. She can feel Irene’s breath inching closer and closer to her face, and she swallows thickly as her eyes widen. Uh oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure too,” her face is far too close for comfort, her smile twisted as if she’s playing a game with Yeri’s heart, “but I want you to teach me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t get the opportunity to form a coherent sentence before Irene tapped the piano gently and pulled away, looping her arm with Wendy’s, the latter looking incredibly amused by the entire situation. They mentioned something about the pool before strolling back through the door and into the backyard again, leaving Yeri to pick up her heavy jaw that dropped to the floor. There was no reason her heart should be beating so incredibly fast. It was cruel of Irene to toy with her that way, and she felt a strange sense of bitterness creeping up her throat when she recognized the woman was simply teasing her. She slipped back into her seat and began to play quite an emotionally invested tune, trying to shake the bitter feeling out of her body. She knows she’s getting too invested, she’s losing her sense of simplicity the longer this goes on, but she finds herself no longer caring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Irene was trying to play a game with her, well then game on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>